


White-Feathered Robe

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Meg Masters, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Swan Maiden AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Meg’s inner Alpha leads her into the forest where she finds something - or rather someone - very interesting.
Relationships: Castiel/Meg Masters
Kudos: 22
Collections: Heaven and Hell Bingo, SPN ABO Bingo Round 4





	White-Feathered Robe

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for my SPN Fluff Bingo card, the Swan Maiden AU square, my Heaven & Hell Bingo card, the ABO Dynamics square, and my SPN ABO Bingo Card, the Megstiel square.

Meg felt the tug of her inner Alpha even more now; the feeling had gotten much stronger since she’d entered the forest. It was strange, following a feeling into the wild like this, but she couldn’t help herself. She trusted her inner Alpha more than anything or anyone else – it wouldn’t lead her astray, would it?

Another bend in the barely-there trail and Meg took a deep breath, smelling everything around her. Animals, trees, nature…and something else. There was something else out there, and it was getting closer with every step.

Meg moved faster, less nervous about following her instincts and more curious now. What was she being led to?

She approached a small pond, seeing a handful of swans on the other side of the water. Meg ducked behind a bush nearby, knowing instinctively that she should wait and watch.

In just a moment, she could barely contain the gasp of surprise.

Two of the swans stood at the edge of the water, shaking their feathers violently. With barely any warning, the swans were suddenly two men, each of them holding onto a long, white-feathered robe. They carefully laid their robes down before slipping into the water, beginning to wash themselves carefully.

Meg rubbed at her eyes, unsure of what she was seeing. Surely those swans hadn’t just turned into men, had they?

A few other swans were sitting along the shore, watching their companions in the water. Meg watched as well as the two men finished their quick dip and stepped back onto the shore. They grabbed at their robes, throwing them over their shoulders and immediately becoming swans once more.

Either Meg was losing it, or these swans were something special.

Another pair of swan-men changed into humans, bathed in the pond, and returned to their swan forms. The four clean swans wandered off into the trees, leaving just one swan on the shore.

Something inside of Meg told her to get closer, so she began to circle the pond, staying just inside of the tree line.

The final swan shook his feathers, turning into a man and laying his robe carefully across a large rock. He was tall and lean, tanned with strong legs. Meg breathed in deeply and realized what had brought her here.

This man, this swan, was an Omega. Not only was he an Omega, but he was _Meg’s_ Omega.

He waded into the water and Meg stepped out from the tree line, reaching for his robe. It was the softest thing Meg had ever touched, and when she picked it up it felt as light as air. She brought it to her face and inhaled, her entire body humming in reaction to the scent. 

“Hey!” Meg heard, turning toward the water. The swan man had seen her, and his eyes clearly showed panic at the fact that Meg was holding his robe. He waded back toward the shore, but she could tell that he was nervous to approach her.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Meg said calmly, as though talking to a wounded animal. 

The man stepped onto the shore and it took every bit of Meg’s willpower to keep her eyes on his face. He was gorgeous, dark hair and piercing blue eyes that studied her every movement. Her eyes wanted to trail down his naked body to take it all in, but she thought that might be a bit forward…at least right now.

Meg took a deep breath, the Omega’s scent setting her skin on fire. If she wasn’t careful, this Omega might send her into rut with how perfect he smelled.

As if her deep breath had encouraged him, the Omega took a breath as well. His eyes widened as he scented her and he stumbled forward a few steps, unable to keep himself back.

“Who are you?” he asked when he was just a few steps away from Meg and his robe. She smiled, hoping that their baser instincts could help them learn more about each other.

“I was about to ask you the same thing,” she replied. She sat on the rock, holding the robe in one hand and patting the empty place next to her with the other. “I’m Meg, and I want to know you. Sit?”

With little hesitation he followed her request, keeping only a bit of space between them. If he wanted his robe, he didn’t reach for it. He met Meg’s eyes. 

“I’m Castiel, Swan Prince.”


End file.
